


home-ra

by thefuriouspenguin



Series: A Timeless Showdown [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: K Project AU, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuriouspenguin/pseuds/thefuriouspenguin
Summary: Chuyện xảy ra sau dạ hội, dưới góc nhìn của Daehyun.(aka spin-off bangdae ai cũng cần trong đời)





	home-ra

**Author's Note:**

> \- tên ban đầu là walk back home, sau đó lại muốn gieo vần láo lếu nên đổi thành attachments, connections (maybe there were too many questions), cuối cùng lại đổi về home-ra orz  
> \- đừng mong đợi quá nhiều...

Trừ Yuta ra, bọn trẻ đều đã về trước, để lại Daehyun một mình với Yongguk đi bộ về quán bar.

Đã có những lần Daehyun nghĩ, dưới khung cửa sổ từ căn hộ xập xệ của mình những ngày tháng tiền-Homra, rằng Seoul về đêm là cái cớ duy nhất để cậu ở lại. Màu sắc trộn vào nhau, phả vào người đi đường như thể ai đó trên không trung vô tình đổ sơn xuống mặt đất. Sặc sỡ, sống động, không phải một giấc mơ. Daehyun không thường xuyên ra ngoài vào ban đêm, dù là trước đây hay bây giờ, trừ những hôm có phi vụ bất đắc dĩ, vậy nên hôm nay là một trong số ít những ngày cậu thực sự tham gia vào cảnh đêm thay vì chiêm ngưỡng nó từ bên ngoài như một vị khách ngoại lai.

Yongguk không nói gì kể từ lúc cuộc chiến kết thúc, giao tiếp duy nhất giữa hai người họ có lẽ là cái ôm trong hội trường đổ nát, làm Daehyun phải thay anh dặn dò cả Tộc về quán bar để nghỉ ngơi. Anh chỉ cắm đầu cắm cổ bước đi, tay đút vào túi quần, yên lặng lơ đi cảnh tượng tấp nập xung quanh mà lạc trong dòng suy nghĩ. Thi thoảng cậu có liếc khẽ về bên người hơn tuổi, tìm kiếm một thời điểm thích hợp để bắt chuyện.

Yongguk là không thể đọc vị được, dù là trong cái đêm anh lần đầu bước chân vào quán bar, hay khi đã chính thức trở thành Vua của Xích Tộc, hay ngay bây giờ. Sẽ luôn có những cảm xúc được giấu kín, những suy nghĩ được bảo bọc cẩn thận, và dẫu cho Daehyun luôn tôn trọng anh, một phần trong cậu vẫn mong muốn được khám phá chúng. Hoặc ít nhất là ý kiến của anh về những gì đã xảy ra trong cuộc chiến thôi, vì cảm giác bồn chồn vẫn chưa chịu buông tha cho cậu chấp nhận đi bộ trong im lặng bên anh.

Một cơn gió thổi qua làm Daehyun khẽ rùng mình. Hôm nay trời hơi lạnh. _Anh ấy không thích lạnh._ Daehyun giật mình liếc xuống bên tay buông thõng của người hơn tuổi khi giọng nói của Jeno vang lên trong đầu, rõ nét như mới ngày hôm qua, chỉ để thấy những ngón tay đang run nhẹ. Cảm giác bồn chồn lại mượn thời cơ này mà cào xé lòng cậu, để cậu do dự một chút rồi quyết định nắm lấy tay anh, từng ngón tay luồn vào nhau rồi siết chặt. Không trái với dự đoán, Yongguk giật nảy nhìn xuống bàn tay đang được nắm lấy của mình, bản thân Daehyun cũng chột dạ, không rõ mình có vượt qua ranh giới nào không. Nhưng cái siết tay đáp trả của anh sau đó đã trấn an cậu phần nào, và dù anh vẫn không nói gì khi lại nhìn về phía trước, vai của anh cũng bán đứng chủ nhân bằng cách thả lỏng ra đôi chút. Cậu cảm thấy hài lòng, tự khen ngợi mình vì đã làm tròn trách nhiệm.

Cũng bàn tay này, chỉ một vài tiếng trước đã chủ động nắm lấy tay cậu, gợi ý cho một điệu khiêu vũ mà cả hai đều không có khả năng thực hiện. Nhưng cuối cùng thì, với hai đôi bàn tay nắm lấy nhau một cách ngớ ngẩn, họ đã đu đưa theo điệu nhạc chậm. Daehyun lúc đó nhận ra mình thích ngắm Yongguk trong điều kiện ánh sáng tồi tàn, những mảng đen lần lượt tràn lên người anh mà di chuyển ngẫu hứng. Không khác bây giờ là bao.

Nếu có bất kỳ gì Seoul không thể làm được, đó là bắt cư dân của mình đi ngủ đúng giờ vào ban đêm. Con phố đi bộ họ đang băng qua chật kín người; những cửa hàng vẫn còn mở cửa dù đã hơn 12 giờ đêm, đèn nháy rực rỡ đến chói mắt, những vị khách nước ngoài – những người sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được chuyện họ vừa trải qua – bàn tán sôi nổi với nhau bằng thứ tiếng Daehyun không hiểu, tiếng nhạc từ những chiếc loa cỡ nhỏ của những người hát vỉa hè. Những dải màu sắc có âm thanh. Cậu chỉ biết tiếc hùi hụi vì đã không mang theo camera của mình.

Đi được thêm vài chục bước, lại vẫn là cảm giác nhộn nhạo khó chịu đó làm phiền Daehyun. Lần này không thể chịu được nữa, cậu thở dài rồi lên tiếng. “Anh có giận Yuta không?”

“Hm? Em biết chuyện rồi à?” Yongguk ngạc nhiên quay sang, cuối cùng cũng cho thấy một dấu hiệu thoáng qua của cảm xúc trong suốt đường về.

“Em nghe thấy vài người xì xầm nên đã hỏi Mark.” Cậu đáp. “Nhưng anh có giận không?”

Yongguk suy nghĩ một lúc ( _kiểu này là có giận mà giấu rồi_ , cậu bĩu môi nghĩ thầm), rồi đáp. “Không. Yuta là một đứa trẻ bồng bột, nhưng anh nghĩ lần này nó biết mình đang làm gì.”

Cuộc hội thoại bỗng đi vào bế tắc, vì Xích Vương ngoài sức mạnh của lửa đỏ còn có sức mạnh trả lời bằng những câu khiến người ta không biết nên tiếp tục như thế nào, thật sự… Đúng lúc ấy, khói tỏa ra từ những chảo đồ chiên rán từ dãy quán hàng rong trên vỉa hè mang mùi vị của chúng đến mũi Daehyun, làm bước chân cậu chậm dần rồi dừng hẳn lại.

“Anh…” Đến cả Daehyun cũng giật mình trước sự thay đổi của mình trong cách đối xử với người hơn tuổi, mà đặc biệt là trong giao tiếp. Cậu không làm nũng với anh như thế này trong khoảng thời gian anh mới tới Homra.

Yongguk chỉ bật cười tỏ vẻ hiểu biết. “Đi nào, anh nghĩ anh còn chút tiền còn lành lặn trong túi áo khoác.”

-

Họ rời khỏi phố đi bộ với hai xiên chả cá thơm nức mũi, hai tay vẫn nắm lấy nhau. Cả hai đã gặp chút khó khăn khi người bán hàng – một bác gái tóc hoa râm với bản năng của các phụ nữ đứng tuổi Hàn Quốc – hỏi về bộ vest rách tả tơi của Yongguk và những vết bầm trên mặt anh. Daehyun – trang phục vẫn nguyên vẹn, từ đầu tới chân không hề hấn gì – toát mồ hôi hột khi bị bác nheo mắt lại nhìn chằm chằm và vội vàng nghĩ cách để lấp liếm, rốt cuộc cũng giải quyết ổn thỏa bằng một lí do mà tác giả không muốn đưa vào ~~vì chưa nghĩ ra gì~~ và hoàn tất việc mua hàng.

Daehyun biết người hơn tuổi không thực sự là tín đồ của những loại đồ ăn vặt như thế này, chỉ mua lấy một xiên để cậu không phải ăn một mình trong áy náy để rồi cắn qua loa vài miếng trước khi đưa luôn cho cậu. Điều đó không làm cậu vui, nhưng bắt Yongguk làm điều anh không thích cũng là vô ích.

“Em ăn nốt đi này.” _Biết ngay mà._

Không còn cách nào khác, cậu đành phải buông tay anh ra (một cách lưỡng lự) để cầm lấy xiên chả cá rồi tự chén hết cả hai chỉ sau vài ngã rẽ. Những tưởng đồ ăn sẽ khiến đường về được rút ngắn lại, hoặc ít nhất là _có cảm giác_ ngắn lại, nhưng họ mới chỉ đi được nửa đường. Tại sao Thanh Tộc lại phải chọn một địa điểm sâu trong lòng thành phố và xa Homra như vậy, Daehyun thở dài. Đã vậy, Yongguk còn chẳng có vẻ gì giống như muốn nhanh chóng về tới nơi; anh trông như một lò sưởi đã tắt trong màn đêm, những tàn lửa vẫn còn le lói chống lại cái vô tận của không gian tối đen vô tình, nhưng lại bước từng bước chân chậm rãi như đang thưởng ngoạn điều gì.

Có một đoạn đường, cậu mải ăn quá mà tuột lại phía sau, ngẩng lên thì thấy Yongguk quay về phía mình kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. Cậu còn thấy cả bờ vai cứng đờ, đỏ rực một màu từ đèn biển hiệu phả xuống. Những lúc như vậy, Daehyun sẽ lờ đi mong muốn được chạy tới ôm chầm lấy người nọ, được úp mặt vào lưng anh mà thủ thỉ rằng _anh tệ lắm, anh chưa bao giờ để ai hiểu mình_. Hôm nay là một trong những lúc như vậy, nên cậu lờ đi mong muốn ấy.

Lại có một đoạn đường, khi Daehyun đã cạn lí do và những chuyện tầm phào để gợi lên hòng kiếm chác vài câu ậm ừ hình thức của Yongguk, họ đi ngang qua một ngã tư mà cậu chắc chắn từng đóng vai trò quan trọng mà không tài nào nhớ ra cụ thể vai trò _gì_. Cậu thấy Yongguk nhìn về đó trong vài giây, và lần đầu tiên trong suốt quãng đường, anh bắt chuyện trước.

“Thằng bé lớn thật rồi nhỉ, chỉ đạo được cả một kế hoạch như vậy.”

Ban đầu Daehyun cau mày không hiểu, nhưng cậu không mất nhiều thời gian để nhận ra vị Xích Vương đang nói về ai. Yongguk nhắc đến chủ đề này không nằm trong tiên liệu của cậu. “Kể cả khi kế hoạch đã thất bại?” Cậu hỏi.

“Kể cả khi kế hoạch đã thất bại.” Anh lặp lại câu hỏi, phần cuối câu không nâng giọng để chuyển nó về thể khẳng định. Rồi sau một thoáng do dự, anh lầm bầm như đang thuyết phục chính mình. “Anh mong nó không bắt nguồn từ mong muốn trả thù Lục Tộc. Không, Jeno sẽ không làm vậy.”

Daehyun im lặng tìm kiếm một phản ứng thích hợp, nhưng cuối cùng những gì thoát ra lại chỉ là một lần lặp lại câu nói, thậm chí tông giọng cũng y hệt, “Jeno sẽ không làm vậy.”

“Xem như anh bỏ lại quá khứ được rồi.”

Có gì đó đắng ngoét trong họng Daehyun. Jeno đã bỏ lại quá khứ vào một buổi đêm vài năm về trước, trong một góc khuất đằng trước Homra, và bây giờ là Yongguk, cũng trong một buổi đêm, tuyên bố khai tử cho một khoảng ký ức đã luôn kiên định chiếm giữ một chỗ trong lòng mình. Đây đáng lẽ không phải chuyện cậu nên quan tâm, nhưng trong thâm tâm, cậu biết mình có trách nhiệm phải làm điều đó, với tư cách chứng nhân duy nhất của một tình bạn (Daehyun không rõ đó có phải tên gọi đúng hay không, nhưng rốt cuộc thì, tên gọi cũng đâu còn ý nghĩa gì) đẹp giữa hai vị Vương mà theo lí thông thường phải thù hận nhau tới xương tủy. Có vẻ từ nay về sau sẽ là vậy – thù hận nhau tới tận xương tủy.

“Jaemin có vẻ đang sống tốt,” Daehyun chuyển chủ đề, giữ phần sau của câu nói cho riêng mình. _Em ấy có vẻ rất tin tưởng Jeno._ Chuyện Jeno đã giữ đúng lời hứa sẽ chăm sóc Jaemin với cậu, không phải chuyện Yongguk cần biết hay muốn nghe vào lúc này. “Em thấy một cậu trai Scepter 4 nói chuyện với em ấy rất thân thiết.”

“Thanh Tộc sẽ thích hợp với Jaemin hơn.” Anh nói. “Nhưng Yuta không chịu hiểu điều đó.”

Cậu quay sang bên, nhướn mày. “Chuyện gì đã xảy ra à?”

“Jaemin và Yuta đã có vài… xích mích trong buổi tập.” Yongguk đáp, khiến lòng cậu bất chợt chùng xuống trước thông tin mới. Cách hai thằng bé vẫn luôn dính lấy nhau trong những ngày đầu, hai khuôn mặt non nớt với những e dè nhất định trong cách đối xử với các thành viên khác, vẫn luôn sống động trong ký ức của Daehyun. “Người ta vẫn luôn tệ với những cuộc chia ly nhỉ?” Hai câu nói nếu đặt ra ngoài ngữ cảnh sẽ không có ý nghĩa gì, nhưng hiện tại, ở vị trí của mình, cậu lại hoàn toàn hiểu anh đang nói về điều gì. Như thể chỉ trong một phút giây ngắn ngủi, ngọn lửa của họ có cùng nhịp điệu.

“A—”

“Sắp về tới nhà rồi.” Yongguk vươn vai ngắt lời cậu, như thể sợ hãi gì đó, phải ngay lập tức chuyển chủ đề.

Daehyun khẽ tặc lưỡi, cố nhẹ nhàng nhất có thể để âm thanh không đến tai người còn lại. Vài giây sau, nội dung câu nói của anh mới tìm đến ý thức của cậu. _Nhà. Homra là nhà._ Lòng cậu rung động trước ý nghĩ đó, bước chân cũng gấp gáp hơn một phần, cả người bất giác ghé sát vào người hơn tuổi. Seoul về đêm không còn là cái cớ duy nhất để cậu ở lại nữa, Homra mới là.

(Sau đó một lúc lâu, cậu mới nhận ra ngã tư đường đó chính là nơi Yongguk từng cứu Jeno khỏi tai nạn xe đâm.)

-

Yuta và cậu bé tóc vàng của Kim Tộc đang ở trước cửa Homra khi họ về tới nơi. Nói là về tới nơi, nhưng thực chất vẫn còn một quãng dài chừng hai mươi bước chân mới tới được cửa, một quãng đủ xa để Daehyun vẫn có thể nhìn thấy hai bóng người mà không đủ gần để bị nhìn thấy. Vẫn vô tư tiến về phía trước, cậu bị một cánh tay của Yongguk chặn ngang ngực. Anh vẫn đeo biểu cảm trung lập thường ngày, bất chấp sự bối rối của cậu.

“Thằng bé sẽ nghĩ anh cần một lời giải thích nếu thấy anh bây giờ. Anh không cần.”

“Ngốc.” Daehyun buột miệng, môi hơi bĩu ra. “Anh cũng có tránh mặt nó được mãi đâu.”

Yongguk chỉ thở dài, đáp. “Sáng mai sẽ tốt hơn.”

Mặc dù không thực sự hiểu tính hợp lý của việc này, cậu vẫn nghe theo lời người hơn tuổi, kiên nhẫn đợi Yuta tạm biệt bạn của mình rồi biến mất sau cánh cửa, sau đó mới đi tiếp. _Phương hướng của chúng tôi chỉ có một, cống hiến tận tụy cho anh._ Jongup đã nói vậy, vào ngày họ biết được Yongguk sẽ là vị Vương tiếp theo của mình. Daehyun, để phản biện, cũng chỉ là đang làm theo những gì một thành viên Xích Tộc nên làm, dù cho cậu có tin rằng _Yuta,_ không phải người muốn tránh né một cuộc nói chuyện vào lúc này.

“Yuta tin tưởng anh quá.” Yongguk bất ngờ lên tiếng, lại một câu nói khiến cậu tự hỏi cách đầu óc anh hoạt động.

Cậu đáp như một điều hiển nhiên. “Anh là Vương mà. Anh luôn biết phải làm gì.”

“Cũng phải nhỉ.”

Dường như Daehyun đã bỏ lỡ gì đó, nhưng họ cũng vừa vặn chạm đến cửa quán bar, cậu quyết định không nghĩ quá nhiều nữa. Với một người kiệm lời như Yongguk, hầu hết mọi thứ anh chủ động nói đều mang một tầng nghĩa khác giấu sâu những câu chữ đơn giản, người ta không thường xuyên giải mã chúng được. Có lẽ đó là vì sao anh luôn trông thật cô độc. Anh sẽ mở lòng khi sẵn sàng thôi, cậu chỉ biết hy vọng như vậy.

Không có ai ở dưới tầng khi cậu đẩy cửa bước vào, chỉ có tiếng chuông vang lên lanh lảnh, và Jongup người đang ngồi sau quầy bar với dụng cụ sơ cứu bày ra trước mặt, tỉ mỉ vệ sinh những vết cắt trên tay mình. Một không khí im ắng nhưng không lạnh lẽo – rất Homra.

“Tụi nhỏ đâu hết rồi?” Daehyun lên tiếng, khiến Jongup giật mình ngẩng lên.

“Trên tầng.” Cậu đáp. “Hai người cần băng bó g—”

“Không.” Yongguk ngắt lời cậu trai trẻ, lầm lũi đi về phía cầu thang.

Jongup định gọi với theo, nhưng bị Daehyun chặn lại. Nếu Yongguk cần ở một mình, đó sẽ là dấu hiệu rõ ràng nhất. “Vậy là,” Cậu tiến về phía quầy, chọn đại một chiếc ghế để ngồi xuống, lờ đi những ngứa ngáy vì sự thiếu vắng ly cocktail thường ngày và hỏi. “Cuộc chiến đã xảy ra như thế nào?”

-

Những ngày sau đó, thành thực mà nói Daehyun cảm thấy một chút mơ hồ. Hai tháng vừa qua Homra luôn rộn rã những bàn tán về sự chuẩn bị cho trận chiến, cậu phần nào tin rằng trận chiến đó sẽ thực sự là một dấu chấm hết. Bây giờ thì, hai vị Vương kia vẫn còn nhởn nhơ đâu đó ngoài Seoul, Thanh Tộc lại không hề đưa ra quyết định nào về việc nên làm gì với họ. Quay trở về sinh hoạt thường ngày không phải việc quá khó với Daehyun, dù gì việc “tập dượt” (theo như cách Jongup gọi) cũng chưa từng giao thoa với lịch sống của cậu. Dẫu vậy, cậu vẫn không kiềm được một cảm giác gai gai trong lòng.

Thậm chí cậu đã hỏi Jongup ngay đêm hôm đó. “Giờ thì sao?”

“Giờ thì,” Jongup ra chiều suy ngẫm. “Ta quay về làm việc của ta.”

Nói là hụt hẫng sẽ chính xác hơn, trải qua cả một quá trình dài mà không gặt hái được gì từ nó. Họ đã có một giao kết ngầm rằng không một ai chất vấn Yuta về hành động của thằng bé, kể cả Yongguk, chỉ đơn giản để chuyện đã xảy ra trôi vào quên lãng. Không phải vì lo sợ câu trả lời, mà biết rõ người kém tuổi, Daehyun cũng chắc mẩm mọi cố gắng tra hỏi đều sẽ trở nên thừa thãi. (Cũng chẳng thể nói sự tò mò không thể kiềm chế của cậu là không có lí do, Yuta đã là người háo hức nhất về kế hoạch.)

Quán bar vẫn vắng người như thường lệ, những chai rượu vẫn được xếp ngay ngắn trên giá vừa vặn để ánh nắng từ ngoài cửa sổ chạm vào, xung quanh vẫn là một màu đỏ quen thuộc của nội thất. Thi thoảng cậu bắt gặp cô gái tóc vàng từ Thanh Tộc ghé qua vào đêm muộn, luôn ngồi ở góc khuất người nhất và gọi một thứ đồ uống không có trong menu – sự thiên vị đặc biệt đến từ Jongup. Có lẽ cuộc chiến này cũng không vô nghĩa lắm, Daehyun nghĩ.

“Em nghe được tin gì từ Donghyuck chưa?” Cậu hỏi Mark, ba ngày sau trận chiến. Ngoài trời mưa rơi không ngớt.

“Em chưa…” Nó tiu nghỉu, tay ấn ấn gì đó trên PDA và lướt mắt nhanh qua. “Nhưng có vẻ Lục Tộc đã trở lại, vài vụ làm loạn gần đây được báo cáo có nhìn thấy với ánh sáng xanh.”

Daehyun gật đầu rồi để Mark quay về với trò chơi điện tử của nó. Cậu vẫn luôn biết Himchan chưa từng là một kẻ bỏ cuộc, luôn điên cuồng đuổi theo cái thế giới lí tưởng nơi mọi thứ vận hành dưới luật lệ của anh ta. Họ có lẽ đang gấp gáp tuyển chọn thêm thành viên mới để khôi phục lực lượng đã mất, hoặc không, cậu vẫn không thực sự hiểu cách jungle tổ chức hoạt động. Yongguk, Himchan, hay thậm chí là Jeno, đều có tư duy khác người, có lẽ vì thế nên phiến đá Dresden mới chọn họ.

Bỗng như nhớ ra điều gì, Daehyun đưa tay lên xoa đầu Mark. “Donghyuck sẽ tìm cách liên lạc với em thôi, anh biết mà.” Cậu nói.

Mark ngẩng lên mỉm cười. “Cảm ơn anh.” Nói đoạn nó đưa tay ra, gợi ý cho trò cụng tay mà bọn nhỏ hay làm. Daehyun mỉm cười đáp trả, rồi mù mờ bắt chước người kém tuổi nắm tròn tay lại đưa ra chạm nhẹ vào tay nó. Khoảng cách thế hệ, cậu thở dài.

-

Vốn chỉ định về phòng tìm camera, nhưng mùi thuốc lá thoang thoảng trong không khí ngay khi vừa đặt chân lên tầng hai khiến Daehyun nhướn mày. Yongguk đã không còn hút thuốc thường xuyên như trước từ khi Homra trở nên đông đúc hơn, mà dường như là vì anh cảm thấy có trách nhiệm phải là một tấm gương tốt. Nhưng đôi lúc cậu vẫn bắt gặp anh lén nhét bao thuốc vào túi quần, rồi lặng lẽ ra một góc khuất, có thể là trong nhà, có thể là bên ngoài – những lúc anh có một lí do. Lần này lí do của anh là gì, cậu tự hỏi.

Daehyun đẩy nhẹ cửa bước vào phòng vị Xích Vương, gặt hái được một cái giật mình quay lại của anh. Bên tay giữ điếu thuốc của anh đã vào thế sẵn sàng để dập nó xuống gạt tàn, nhưng khi đã định hình được người mới đến là ai, anh gật nhẹ đầu rồi quay về tư thế cũ. Mặt hướng về phía cửa sổ mưa trắng xóa, chân ngang bằng vai nghiêm trang, một tay gác nhẹ sau lưng cứ như thể anh đang trong một buổi lễ, chứ chẳng phải đang yên lặng ngắm mưa, tay còn lại đưa điếu thuốc lên môi rít một hơi. Cậu lấy đó làm dấu hiệu đồng ý và tiến tới đứng cạnh anh.

Bỗng một làn sóng deja vu chạy qua đầu Daehyun, khiến cậu bật cười khi nhận ra ngọn nguồn của thứ cảm xúc đó. “Anh cũng hút thuốc vào lần đầu tới đây. Hôm ấy trời cũng mưa to như thế này.”

Cậu thấy Yongguk cúi đầu mỉm cười một nụ cười hoài niệm. “Anh đã không biết điều gì chờ đợi anh khi bước vào Homra.”

Mơ màng nhìn ra cửa sổ, dường như cả khung cảnh của đêm hôm ấy đang hiện lên trước mắt Daehyun trên nền mưa gói gọn trong ô cửa sổ chữ nhật. Ba người đàn ông, hai ngồi cạnh nhau trước quầy rượu, một đứng sau quầy, cùng những cuộc trò chuyện cứ kéo dài mãi, dài mãi vào màn đêm. Bây giờ nghĩ lại, cậu quả thực cảm thấy bất ngờ, không hiểu khi trước họ lấy đâu ra nhiều chuyện để nói với nhau đến vậy. Bốn năm trôi qua, những cuộc trò chuyện giữa cậu và Yongguk trở nên ngắn gọn hơn, nhiều không gian cho những phán đoán và sự tĩnh lặng hơn. Kỳ lạ là, cậu lại thích họ như thế này.

“Hối hận chứ?” Cậu bất giác hỏi.

Yongguk bật cười rồi lắc đầu nhè nhẹ, tay lại đưa điếu thuốc lên rít lần cuối rồi dập xuống gạt tàn. “Homra cho anh một mục đích.”

“Em cũng vậy. Một mục đích, và một nơi để trở về.”

Mưa vẫn nặng hạt quá, bỗng dưng Daehyun muốn mở hé cửa sổ ra, để những giọt mưa phả vào mặt. Bỗng dưng cậu nhớ về biển, về những chiều tối ngồi trên mỏm đá hướng về nơi sóng đưa đẩy, cố gắng để không nhảy xuống. Nó như một cấm địa đối với cậu vậy – ký ức về một thời đã qua dưới bầu trời Busan. Nơi có những lời độc địa đến từ người cha nghiện cờ bạc, rằng cậu là một đám rác rưởi vô cảm xúc, và thiếu vắng một người mẹ để bênh vực, hay ít nhất là nói cho cậu biết rằng _không, cậu không phải rác rưởi_. Daehyun đã suýt thì tin đó là sự thật, cho tới khi cậu nhận ra cậu không phải vô cảm xúc, chỉ là chưa ở đúng nơi.

Tiếng cãi cọ của Yuta và Youngjae từ dưới nhà vọng lên kéo cậu ra khỏi dòng hồi tưởng, đâu đó còn có giọng cười của Mark thoang thoảng. “Xuống nhà nào.” Cậu nghĩ mình khá là to gan, khi thường xuyên dám ra lệnh ngược lại cho Vua của mình, nhưng Yongguk chưa từng phiền. Cậu nghĩ mình cũng khá quan trọng. _Mong_ , thì đúng hơn, Daehyun không có nhiều tự tin đến vậy.

Nhanh nhảu kéo theo Yongguk đi xuống cầu thang, cậu quên bẵng ý định ban đầu của mình khi đi lên lầu. Bước chân cậu gấp gáp, như con thiêu thân tìm đến nguồn sáng, mà ngay cả Daehyun cũng không rõ sự hào hứng bất chợt này bắt nguồn từ gì. Rồi cũng bất chợt như vậy, cậu khựng lại ở bậc thang gần cuối, làm Yongguk đâm sầm vào lưng mình.

“Tìm thấy anh rồi, Jung.” Junhong nói, mắt chăm chú nhìn vào màn hình bé tẹo trong tay.

Daehyun mỉm cười. Có vẻ cậu không cần phải tìm camera của mình nữa rồi.

Tiến tới vò xù đầu cậu bé, Daehyun khẽ cau mày khi nhận ra để với đến đầu Junhong, cậu đã phải kiễng chân. Những ngày đầu tiên của Junhong ở đây, cậu vẫn thường xuyên ôm người kém tuổi vào lòng rồi tựa đầu mình lên đầu em ấy. Nhưng không giận dỗi vì sự trưởng thành quá nhanh chóng của Junhong lâu, cậu hướng về không gian chung nơi mọi người đang làm việc của họ, hai tay chắp lại trước ngực mà nói.

“Ai muốn nghe hát nào?”

Hàng loạt tiếng reo hò vang lên, tim Daehyun đầy ắp một thứ kiêu hãnh lấp lánh ánh lửa. Cậu với lấy cây đàn guitar đặt trong góc rồi ngồi xuống sofa ngay giữa quầy rượu như thể cậu vẫn luôn thuộc về vị trí này, và bắt đầu gảy những nốt đầu tiên của bài nhạc mà Homra đã quá quen thuộc với nhưng luôn muốn nghe.

Chuyện này đã thành thông lệ từ khi nào, dường như không ai nhớ nổi. Ký ức xa xôi nhất của Daehyun là hình ảnh Junhong khi ấy mới cao đến mang tai cậu, giật giật mép áo cậu và nói nhỏ nhẹ, lễ phép. _Em muốn nghe hát_.

Thành thực mà nói, cậu chưa từng tin vào khả năng âm nhạc của mình, việc tìm đến guitar cũng chỉ để giết thời gian hòng mưu cầu một chút… cảm xúc? Khi ấy cậu vừa chân ướt chân ráo lên Seoul, sống một mình trong một căn hộ xoàng xĩnh thiếu đi hiện diện của âm thanh, cũng chẳng có gì lạ thường nếu Daehyun muốn chút ít sự huyên náo cho riêng mình.

Lạ thường nằm ở chỗ dường ai cũng có vẻ thích giọng hát quá nhiều bản năng và quá ít kỹ thuật của cậu. Nó thể hiện ở cái nhìn chăm chú của Mark, ở cái gật gù của Youngjae, ở việc ai cũng chậm lại việc họ đang làm khi cậu hát, và ở nụ cười không che giấu của Yongguk.

Cứ thế này mãi cũng được, Daehyun nghĩ, những điều này luôn là thông lệ, là gì đó cố định trong cuộc đời cậu, thế thì tốt biết mấy. Cậu đã thay đổi, đã xê dịch cả cuộc đời mình rồi, bây giờ là lúc để cậu dừng chân.

-

Luôn là vào tối muộn, trước quầy rượu với ly cocktail thường lệ, cùng một Jongup hoặc đang pha chế hoặc đang cẩn thận lau chùi từng ngóc ngách của bộ quầy được nhập khẩu từ Anh Quốc vì cậu ta có nỗi ám ảnh lớn dành cho những thứ sáng bóng, mỗi khi Daehyun cảm thấy cần phải nói ra khúc mắc trong lòng. 

“Cậu từng… muốn biết Yongguk đang nghĩ gì chưa?” Cậu ngồi vắt vẻo trên ghế, mắt lơ đễnh nhìn Jongup xử lí chỗ chất lỏng nhiều màu trong tay. “Anh ấy nói ít hơn từ khi J— _Thanh Vương_ lên ngôi, mà trước đó đã không phải dạng hay nói lên suy nghĩ của mình rồi.”

“Yongguk là Vua,” Jongup đáp hiển nhiên. “Nhiệm vụ của chúng ta là nghe lệnh, không phải hiểu anh ấy.”

“Nghe cậu như đám Thanh Y ấy.”

Jongup chỉ đảo mắt, như thể Daehyun là người duy nhất ngốc nghếch ở đây, rồi quay sang nhìn cậu. “Xin lỗi vì tôi không thích thầm Yongguk.”

“Muốn hiểu ai đó không phải là thích thầm!” Daehyun gắt gỏng, môi bĩu ra. Câu nói qua tai cậu nghe như một lời phân trần. “Tôi có thích thầm Yongguk đâu…” Càng về cuối, giọng cậu càng nhỏ.

“Phải rồi.” Jongup bật cười, mỉa mai nhiều hơn là thực sự đồng tình, rõ ràng là không tin những gì cậu vừa nói. Bỗng dưng Daehyun muốn đánh vào đầu cậu ta một cái thật mạnh. “Nhưng điều kì lạ là, anh muốn hiểu người khác, mà lại tích cực giấu đi bản thân mình.”

Dường như chất cồn đã phần nào ngấm vào người, làm tư duy cậu rề rà và không còn đủ khả năng để thảo ra một câu đáp trả tử tế, chỉ ậm ừ cho qua và phóng mắt về phía những vị khách. Nhưng càng về sau, khi đầu óc cậu không ngừng nhai đi nhai lại câu nói đó, cậu lại càng tỉnh táo. Tỉnh táo một cách khó chịu.

Cũng không phải luôn tìm đến Jongup để trò chuyện là cậu cố tình giấu đi cảm nhận của mình, lại càng không phải giữ khoảng cách với mọi người còn lại của Homra. Daehyun chỉ đơn giản nghĩ rằng, chẳng ai đủ rảnh rỗi để quan tâm đến một quãng quá khứ khổ sở của người khác làm gì, hoặc giả bọn trẻ _có_ quan tâm, cậu cũng không thực sự muốn khiến chúng khó xử. Người ta thường như vậy khi biết về quá khứ của cậu. Trừ Jongup. Thái độ lãnh đạm của cậu ta làm cho việc nói ra trở nên dễ dàng.

Biết đâu được, Yongguk cũng trăn trở vì những suy nghĩ tương tự. Cậu buột miệng. “Vậy là tôi phải để người khác hiểu mình, thì mới mong hiểu được người ta?”

Jongup giật mình trước phản ứng bất ngờ của cậu, để một chút Ruhm trên tay rớt ra ngoài. Chàng barista nhướn mày. “Cũng tùy? Nhưng đáng để thử.”

-

Giường Daehyun, xui xẻo thay, đã bị một Youngjae mệt nhoài từ chuyến tuần đêm của mình chiếm dụng. Một trong những điểm trừ của việc chung phòng với một con sâu ngủ. Cậu đã quá quen với huống tình huống như thế này. Đáng lẽ cậu đã có thể trèo lên khoang trên ngủ như những lần khác, hoặc vớ đại chăn gối từ đâu đó trải xuống sàn và cầu mong sáng dậy không bị cảm lạnh, nhưng một ý nghĩ bộc phát xuất hiện, dẫn bước cho chân cậu đến trước cửa phòng Yongguk, trên tay là chiếc gối yêu thích của Youngjae lấy trộm từ giường cậu ta (Daehyun cần gì đó cho đáng với sự hi sinh này!). Do dự một lúc, Daehyun quyết định sẽ đổ lỗi cho ly cocktail vừa nãy, và đưa tay lên gõ cửa. Dù gì cậu cũng nghi ngờ anh sẽ thắc mắc.

Cửa phòng mở, và chào mừng cậu là mái tóc rối bù của Yongguk, cùng cặp mắt không chịu mở ra quá nửa. “Em ngủ với anh hôm nay được không?” Cậu lên tiếng, không run rẩy, không lạc giọng. Chỉ vậy thôi đã là một thành tựu.

Thậm chí Daehyun còn không cần nói gì thêm, như thể giải thích, hay thuyết phục, anh đã mở rộng cửa và đứng sang một bên, để chỗ cho cậu bước vào. Phòng Yongguk thường có mùi thuốc lá nhè nhẹ, không đến mức gây khó chịu. Ô cửa sổ to tạo điều kiện cho ánh trăng chiếu vào, vừa đủ sáng để cậu định hình được vị trí của giường và tiến đến nơi mà không gây thiệt hại gì. Đây cũng không phải lần đầu tiên cậu qua đêm ở phòng Yongguk, coi như cậu nợ cảm giác cơ bắp một lời cảm ơn.

Họ nằm đối mặt nhau. Yongguk đã thiu thiu ngủ tiếp, biểu cảm vẫn cứng lại như đang đề phòng ngay cả trong giấc ngủ, một nửa mặt luôn phủ lấp trong bóng tối, đôi mắt kể cả khi nhắm cũng như đang trĩu nặng. Còn Daehyun, Daehyun không tài nào ngủ được. Mắt cậu vẫn thao láo mở, chòng chọc chĩa về anh. Câu nói của Jongup mắc kẹt trong đầu. _Nhưng cũng đáng để thử. Đáng để thử. Đáng để thử._

“Anh,” Cậu gọi, rồi cũng giật mình khi anh giật mình. Thấy anh hoảng hốt ngó ngàng chung quanh, cậu lại phì cười. “Là em thôi.”

Yongguk lúc ấy mới thư giãn trở lại, tay đưa lên dụi dụi mắt, giọng vẫn còn ngái ngủ. “Anh dậy rồi, anh dậy rồi.”

“Jongup bảo em, muốn hiểu ai thì trước hết phải để người ta hiểu mình.” Daehyun hít một hơi dài, đợi cho Yongguk lấy lại chút ít nào sự tỉnh táo. Lựa thời điểm này trong đêm để nói là một chiến thuật hay, vì nếu có chuyện gì không như mong đợi, cậu sẽ luôn có lựa chọn phủi bỏ tất cả vào cái cớ thường gặp, _chỉ là một giấc mơ thôi_. An tâm với suy nghĩ đó và soạn ra hết những thứ định nói, cậu bắt đầu. “Em đến từ Busan. Nhà em gần biển. Em thích biển lắm, chiều nào cũng xuống biển. Có lần em suýt thì đuối nước, nhưng sau đó vẫn xuống biển chơi vì không bỏ nổi. Người ta hay nói em thích đâm đầu vào bụi rậm. Mẹ em mất từ sớm, cha không thương yêu gì em. Em chưa từng gắn bó với ai khi còn ở Busan, nên từ bỏ tất cả để đến với Seoul cũng không có gì khó khăn cả. Chỉ tiếc là sau này sẽ không thường xuyên được thấy biển. Em tìm đến mọi sở thích để chứng minh với cha rằng em không phải một đứa vô cảm như những gì ông ta nói, nhưng mọi thứ đều chẳng mang lại cho em một hứng thú lâu dài. Rồi trước khi em thật sự tin đó là sự thực, em tìm thấy Homra – à không – _Homra_ tìm thấy em, em nghĩ em đã học được cách yêu thương. Và – quá khứ của em không phải tất cả, nhưng em sẽ cho anh biết nhiều hơn kể từ nay. Mỗi ngày một chút. Và…”

Họng cậu cứng ngắc, không một lời nói nào thoát ra nữa, cả người run lên trong nỗ lực kiềm lại mong muốn được òa khóc. Trong suốt lúc nói, cậu cố tình hướng mắt xuống dưới để không phải thấy biểu cảm của người hơn tuổi. Một nỗi sợ không hình thù. Khoảng lặng kéo theo sau vừa nặng nề, lại gượng gạo, tới nỗi Daehyun đinh ninh anh đã thiếp đi từ giữa “bài nói” của cậu rồi. Vậy nên cậu đánh bạo nhìn lên – một bàn tay đặt lên đầu cậu, xoa chầm chậm. Mắt Daehyun mở to trước động chạm bất ngờ.

“Anh biết rồi, ngủ đi,” Yongguk nói trước khi rụt tay về, hai mắt đã khép lại sẵn. Cậu cảm thấy hụt hẫng, không phải phản ứng cậu muốn được nhận rồi. “Nếu muốn biết gì về anh, em luôn có thể hỏi mà.”

Daehyun chớp mắt, rồi nở một nụ cười kín đáo. Cậu thiếp đi trong cảm giác mãn nguyện, cậu đã đạt được mục đích. Thứ cuối cùng lọt vào tầm mắt là chiếc khuyên bạc bên tai trái của Yongguk, thứ có cùng thiết kế với chiếc khuyên cậu đeo bên tai phải.

-

Nếu Daehyun chỉ _hơiiiiii_ khó chịu về chuyện luôn phải đi tuần cùng một người khác trong suốt vài tháng gần đây chỉ vì _ai đó_ (chiều cao không dư thừa cho lắm, tiền thì thừa, đào hoa cũng không thiếu) không tin cậu có thể làm tốt nhiệm vụ trong lúc vẫn cầm theo camera, thì Youngjae phải là bực bội, bất mãn, giãy nảy, không chịu hợp tác.

“Ghét tôi đến thế à?” Cậu lườm người đi cạnh. Youngjae đã than thở từ khi bước ra khỏi Homra đến giờ rồi, mà đây còn chẳng phải lần đầu họ đi tuần chung.

“Không, nhưng tự dưng lại phải đi trông trẻ.”

Daehyun đánh một cái vào bắp tay Youngjae, để cậu ta la oai oái vì thiệt hại thân thể. “Tôi hơn cậu một tuổi đấy.”

Và chưa từng một lần được người nọ gọi bằng “anh”, nhưng cậu sẽ không lôi chuyện này ra để nói hôm nay. Họ mới chỉ vừa quen với nhịp sống khi trước được vài hôm thôi, vẫn quá sớm cho những cuộc cãi vã ngớ ngẩn. Thay vào đó, Daehyun bật camera lên và bắt đầu trò đóng vai phóng viên của mình, vì cậu hoàn toàn không phải một đứa trẻ như Youngjae nói!

“Đây là phóng viên Jung, đưa tin từ quận Gangbuk. Hôm nay trời quang đãng, một chú sóc vừa rơi xuống từ cành cây trên vỉa hè bên kia đường.” Daehyun bật cười thích thú trước khi quay máy về phía Youngjae. “Còn đây là đồng nghiệp Yoo, người không hề hài lòng với sự hiện diện của tôi ở đây lúc này.”

Youngjae thở dài, khổ sở đưa tay lên che ống kính. “Tập trung đi.”

Cậu vùng camera khỏi tay người kém tuổi. “Tôi vẫn đa—”

Một bóng đen vụt qua cắt ngang câu nói của Daehyun, khiến cậu thất thần nhìn vào camera hiện đang không chĩa vào đâu cụ thể. Một tiếng nổ dài và to vang lên, ngay sau đó vài giây. Vài tiếng hét theo sau, người dân bắt đầu xúm lại xung quanh một con ngõ gần đó. Bừng tỉnh mà gập camera lại, Daehyun cùng Youngjae chạy ngay về phía đám đông.

“Chết tiệt, ta tới chậm rồi.” Người kém tuổi vò đầu. Daehyun nghĩ đó là một lời trách móc giấu kín và không nén được cảm giác có lỗi dâng lên trong lòng mình.

-

Trong ngõ có hai thi thể đã bị bom xé nát, không còn khả năng nhận diện, các bộ phận cơ thể rải rác trên nền đất với các mảnh bom. Mùi tanh đặc sánh trong không khí, khiến Daehyun liên tục lợm nôn. Youngjae đang trấn an mọi người trong lúc gọi thêm các thành viên khác tới, một mình đứng chắn trước cửa ngõ như thể cậu ta đủ cao to để che lấp toàn bộ hiện trường, mà việc đó cũng không bắt buộc, xét đến chuyện có lẽ hơn nửa số người ở ngoài kia đã thấy tất cả.

Daehyun nảy ra ý định kiễng chân đi men theo đường ống nước kim loại trên bờ tường để tránh đụng chạm tới hiện trường, nhưng vừa chạm vào đường ống liền rụt tay lại, đầu ngón tay tê rần. Có điện. Tại sao đường ống lại nhiễm điện? Cân cấn trong lòng, cậu quyết định quan sát kỹ nền đất một lần nữa, nhưng tuyệt nhiên không tìm thấy gì đáng kể.

“Làm gì đấy?” Youngjae, sau khi đã thành công đuổi khéo tất cả mọi người, cũng bước vào sâu trong ngõ, hai tay chống hông phóng mắt nhìn khắp cảnh tượng.

“Tìm manh mối.” Daehyun nói, mắt vẫn nheo lại lướt qua hai thi thể nằm trên đất.

“Bóng đen vừa nãy là thủ phạm còn gì, bây giờ mình dọn dẹp thôi.”

Cậu vẫn cau mày, rồi nhận ra gì đó và vội vàng lôi camera trong túi quần ra. “Ban nãy tôi có nghe thấy một giọng nói khi người kia lướt qua.”

Youngjae nhàm chán nhìn vào camera. Daehyun tua lại video, cố tình ghé sát tai vào máy trong hy vọng nghe được gì đó đằng sau những âm thanh ồn ã của xe cộ. Người nọ đã che kín mặt chỉ trừ đôi mắt, từ trên xuống dưới là một màu đen, zoom kĩ vào còn thấy đôi mắt đó liếc vào ống kính trong một phút giây thoáng qua, một ánh mắt lạnh băng. Vẫn kiên nhẫn tua đi tua lại vài giây ngắn ngủi đó, Daehyun nhắm mắt lại, vừa dùng cả thính giác và trí nhớ để tìm ra rốt cuộc giọng nói đó đã nói gì. Đó là một giọng nói ngang phè, dường như không phải của con người, dựa vào âm lượng thì không phải phát ra từ người nọ, nói gì đó về—

_...2000 điểm._

“Là jungle!” Cậu reo lên, khiến Youngjae đã hết hứng thú đứng ở cửa ngõ phải quay lại. “Là người của Lục Tộc. Điều đó giải thích cho đường ống nhiễm điện, mọi thành viên từ cấp G trở lên đều có sức mạnh kiểm soát điện. Đúng không? Thậm chí hai người kia có thể đã bị giết chết bằng điện, chứ không phải bom!”

Youngjae xoa cằm nghĩ ngợi một lúc rồi nói. “Gần đây có đồn thổi một thành viên mới kiệt xuất của jungle đấy. Không rõ nam nữ vì luôn ăn mặc kín đáo, bí danh khá lạ, hình như là một con số, lên cấp rất nhanh, _ồ,_ ” Cậu ta mở to mắt. “Luôn sử dụng bom trong những lần tấn công, giờ thì mọi thứ đều hợp lí.”

“ _Chính xác_.” Cậu không thể kiềm chế sự phấn khích trong tông giọng.

“ _Lạy Chúa chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy!”_ Giọng Mark vang lên từ bên ngoài, gợi nhắc cho Daehyun về nhiệm vụ của họ bây giờ. Dọn dẹp. Cậu thở dài, rồi xắn tay áo, không quên hét vọng ra ngoài.

“Anh vừa mới phá án đấy.”

jungle đã thật sự trở lại rồi, điều này không có vẻ gì là tốt đẹp cả. Trừ việc cậu được khoe khoang với mọi người, đặc biệt là Jongup, về quá trình tìm ra thủ phạm của mình _trong lúc_ sử dụng camera trong giờ làm việc. _Tuyệt vời!_

**Author's Note:**

> \- cảnh cuối là để spoil nhân vật mới hihi  
> \- đương nhiên mình sẽ không để bangdae chính thức nhanh và dễ dàng thế rồi =))


End file.
